gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jessie Hawk
Captain Jessie Hawk 'is a Gaia user(PC) who was a member of The Believers during the Halloween 2k6 event. He roleplays as a pirate archetype in both speech and behavior. Over the course of the event, Zooeep developed a crush on Captain Jessie Hawk and they ended up together as a couple. That is...until he publicly published all of her personal letters to him; which drove Zooeep into a broken hearted rage- unceremoniously dumping him soon after the incident. Jessie Hawk: ::Raises his hand:: Jessie Hawk: wow 'NPC alien_ufo_06: Captain! NPC alien_ufo_06: How are you? Jessie Hawk: I am well, An' how are ye luv? NPC alien_ufo_06: I am so glad to see you! NPC alien_ufo_06: Oh Captain! *giggles* Jessie Hawk: I take it ye are well today? NPC alien_ufo_06: I am okay now! Jessie Hawk: That is wonderful to 'ear my lady Jessie Hawk: Will ye be needin' anythin' from me today? NPC alien_ufo_06: I am having nice conversation with these wonderful Gaians. Jessie Hawk: Tha' is wonderful to 'ear, they are treatin' ye well I hope? NPC alien_ufo_06: Yes, they are! NPC alien_ufo_06: So nice! Jessie Hawk: Very good, I would hope they treat my lady well. NPC alien_ufo_06: Umm.. well, I think I will go now *blush* NPC alien_ufo_06: It was nice meeting you, Captain! ^_-''' Jessie Hawk: ::Takes off his hat and bows:: I will see ye later me lady Jessie Hawk: I shall keep in touch as always - 'NPC alien_ufo_06: Hello ' 'NPC alien_ufo_06: Captain, do you love me? ' '''NPC alien_ufo_06: Captain, please answer. NPC alien_ufo_06: Please be quiet everyone. NPC alien_ufo_06: Captain? ' Captain Jessie Hawk: 'ello my lady Captain Jessie Hawk: sorry about that 'NPC alien_ufo_06: Captain, do you love me? ' Captain Jessie Hawk: Aye tha' I do luv. Captain Jessie Hawk: Why do ye ask? 'NPC alien_ufo_06: LIES!!! ALL LIES!!!!!! ' Captain Jessie Hawk: I do no' lie to ye My Lady 'NPC alien_ufo_06: I HATE YOU CAPTAIN!!! ' Captain Jessie Hawk: Wha' be wron' my lady? Captain Jessie Hawk: Wha' displeases ye? 'NPC alien_ufo_06: YOU NEVER LOVED ME. YOU USED ME! ' Captain Jessie Hawk: I never used ye my lady 'NPC alien_ufo_06: YOU ONLY GOT CLOSE SO YOU COULD PRY INFORMATION OFF ME. ' Captain Jessie Hawk: No I di' no! 'NPC alien_ufo_06: YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! ' Captain Jessie Hawk: I do care for ye Zooep Captain Jessie Hawk: a' firs' I jus' wanted to 'elp ye Captain Jessie Hawk: then slowly but surely Captain Jessie Hawk: I grew to care an love ye very much my lady 'NPC alien_ufo_06: YOU SHARE MY PERSONAL LETTERS... MY INTIMATE MOMENTS WITH EVERYONE! ' 'NPC alien_ufo_06: MAKING MOKERY OUT OF MY FEELINGS FOR YOU! ' Captain Jessie Hawk: Nay I do no' I only share them with me family who wish to know abou' the one I care for Captain Jessie Hawk: My lady, I wan' the worl' to know my feelings for ye 'NPC alien_ufo_06: AND TO THINK THAT I HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU... ' 'NPC alien_ufo_06: WHAT A FOOL I WAS!!! Captain Jessie Hawk: I do love ye My Lady Captain Jessie Hawk: and I wan' the world to know tha' NPC alien_ufo_06: I MADE TOO MANY MISTAKES RECENTLY. ' 'NPC alien_ufo_06: I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN! Captain Jessie Hawk: Ye 'ave no' made one with me Captain Jessie Hawk: My lady Captain Jessie Hawk: will ye Accompany me to the GiB ball? NPC alien_ufo_06: MARK MY WORDS, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! ' Captain Jessie Hawk: I 'ave done nothing my lady 'NPC alien_ufo_06: GOOD BYE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Category:Notable PC's